bleachroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Babies That Grow
Rock Me Baby Nine o' clock (Human world time) AM, the peak of the morning at the start of class at the Shin'ō Academy, specifically the advanced class. Izaya Nishimura, the teacher of the advanced class, stood in front of his classroom and looking over each and every one of his students. As his eyes shifted from one side of the room to the other, his glasses slide down his nose which he had to push back up using his index finger. "Good morning, my students." He finally spoke. His hand still etched up against the frame of his glasses to prevent them from falling down even more. Perhaps it was time for him to invest in a new pair. Just where did all of his go? "In the past three months, you lot have shown tremendous results. I have some good news pertaining to one of your now former classmates." Removing his hand from his face, he then stood to his feet and used his palms to perch himself up against the table as if his arms where beams for support. "Your classmate Kazuki Kawahiru has recently been admitted into the Eleventh Division, headed by Captain Yoshirou Yamakage. It is also the division I come from." His glasses slid down his face once again, resting on the tip of his nose. "For now..." Placing his thumb against the frame of his glasses, he pushed them back up to his nose. "I want to ask you, which of the three spiritual combat arts, do you prefer and why? In this class, there is a ton of variety, each of you uses a primary method of combat. Why do you choose this method? What makes it stand out among the rest?" Izaya looked across his class, students meeting his eyes at each point he paused. All of them sitting attentively in their seats, waiting for Izaya's next words. "Yuu." He paused, holding the frame of the classes even tighter than before. "Which do you prefer?" Yuu sat there for a moment, all to aware that all eyes were upon him for a moment. He didn't particularly like the spotlight, but it was the teacher's right to ask the question. "I honestly prefer a balance of all three sir. Sure, all of them have their perks, but combined I think they are better than they would be apart. If I had to choose I would pick Hakuda, due to it coming easily to me, but I would prefer all 3." "Oh." Izaya was surprised at Yuu's initial statement. Yes, he'd expected him to have chosen Hakuda right off the bat but did not think he'd have preferred a balance of all three. His origin, build, and overall being was primarily meant for someone who could do the job with his fist. Then you take into account the Rukongai district he was from, you'd truly believe Yuu to be a behemoth. Even then, the in-training soul was one of his star students. The only thing holding Yuu back was probably his own wanting to stay in the academy for more of its curriculum. Returning to reality, Izaya pushed up on his glasses, moving them closer to his face. "That was unexpected. Though, I guess you learn something every day." Izaya looked across his class once more, then his eyes stopped, fixating themselves on a dark-skinned girl sitting towards the back of the class. "Yoshiko, tell me which of the three do you feel is most vital of the three spiritual arts." The girl's eyes shifted to the opposite direction, looking away from Izaya. A sign she truly didn't want to be called on. She brushed her hand through he long, beautiful purple-tinted hair, before bringing her striking gold eyes back to her instructor. She tugged onto the red and white Shin'ō Academy kimono and sighed. She couldn't help but think "why". Why had Izaya picked her out of everyone else in the class? She decided not to ponder on it for too long and instead decided she'd comply. "Kidō." She stated, pouting her lips out. "Kidō, is easily the most versatile of the three. It can technically achieve the things that the other two, if not better." "What an interesting decision, Yoshiko." The instructor's face would soon sprout a smile. "Very interesting. I didn't think that'd be your choice. I thought as someone framed to become a Hakuda Master, that would surely be your choice." Yoshiko sigh, "Just because you are bought up a certain way, doesn't mean you like it, Izaya-sensei." She hissed at her instructor, addressing him as her teacher in a sarcastic tone. "Besides, mother isn't training me to become a Hakuda Master, she's doing so in the art of . Stealth is the primary skill of the Shihōin." "I see, I see. Though, I am curious. If your Zanpakutō works in that manner, then what's the need of specializing in Hohō. Then again, you are aiming for the Stealth Force." Once again, he pushed his glasses against his face. From the back of the room, one of the students seemed to jump off of his seat, and put one feet up on the table, and pointed his index finger towards Izaya. "Booooooriiing answers! You guys have no passion! If you ask me, I'd pick Zanjutsu!." No one had asked him, but Ridel Adavius couldn't contain himself any longer. He was certainly an interesting individual. Even though he could perform all of the arts with great proficiency, most of the time he underperformed in his exams, in all of them except Zanjutsu, because he focused most of his practice time in the art. He retracted his extended arm and turned his hand into a fist. "You see, there's nothing better than to get up close and personal with your opponent. Swords are what make us who we are! Sensei, you are from the Eleventh Division right?! The legendary Zaraki Kenpachi didn't waste any time with all this, he was a pure swordsman, one few could ever hope to rivaaaaal! No need for Kido or any other crap like that!", the young man seemed to ramble on forever, he used to do this when he got fired up about something. At this point, he was already fully on top of the table, and his classmates around him had moved a few steps back, they knew what was coming. "You just watch! I'll become a Captain faster than you could think, then I'll become Head Captain, and later, they'll invite me to join the Zero Squad, but guess what? I'll refuse! Because I won't take a boring job as that, isn't that awesome of me?! I'll be so powerful even the Soul King will beg me to come to his side! Guaaahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!". He fell backwards and hit his head. "I am glad you are excited, Ridel." Izaya stated, glasses continuing to slide down as face with each word the slipped from his lips. "But, even though you may be in love with Zanjutsu, you are far from being able to be deployed into the field. Besides, the only way to become a Captain, in your case, would be to defeat Captain Yamakage. Which, with his Zanpakutō, is virtually impossible at this time." Izaya began to laugh, "But that does open up new opportunities. Yoshiko, as his offspring, you should test Ridel's abilities and truly judge if he has the potential to grow and defeat him. You two should battle." "No." Yoshiko responded, waving her hand at him. "Don't try to make my old man's problem's my own. Besides, I don't care if he takes down Yoshirou or not, that has nothing to do with me. If he does win, then that just means he was too weak and Soul Society has no place for the weak." Ridel was still lying on the floor. He heard everything, but what stuck up to him were the words "test, battle, no place for the weak." He stood up, and finally sat again on his chair, staring intently at Yoshiko, and later at Izaya. "You know sensei, I will practice Kido and the other troublesome stuff later, maybe. I'm not that dumb, I know how powerful a Captain is." He again stood up, this time on his chair. "But you said some interesting stuff just now teach!" Repeating the same pattern, he stood up completely on the table, and pointed at Yoshiko, "Yo, pretty girl! What's the matter? Scared of facing the extraordinary ME? I know I'm so great that you'll probably become unable to even stand in my presence, but I'll take my sword skills easy on you, since you're a girl!", he yelled mockingly. "No thank you." Yoshiko responded once more, denying both Izaya and Ridel's challenges. "I wouldn't waste my time with you. I don't even think you can beat Yoshino Shihouin, so why would I waste my time. Besides, we are in the middle of class, aren't we? Shouldn't you be trying to teach us, Izaya? We have a performance test tomorrow, I wouldn't want to break anything on his little body that would stop him from being able to participate in it." Yoshino lifted her hand, "Yoshiko, you don't have to be so mean..." "I second that, Yoshiko. You should listen to your sister. Just because you are one of the best in this class, doesn't mean you should put down the other students. Then, refuse to battle them when a challenge is issued." Pushing his glasses, Izaya directed his words into Yoshiko's soul. Ridel sat down in the table he was for a moment, eyes closed, as if thinking profoundly. Then, he stood up, jumping from tables until he arrived directly in front of Yoshiko, standing on her table, crouching down to the point his forehead and eyes where at her level. He squinted his eyes as if he was analyzing her. "As I thought, you're just a snobby brat who thinks everyone is below her just because you were born to a powerful family." He turned his back at her, and finally touched the floor with his feet. I don't know what you're talking about, since you can't even compete with a Captain at your level either." Turning his head towards her while still showing her his back, "don't act so high and mighty just because you were lucky, I had to work hard to where I am, you know." Staying serious and quiet, he walked back and sat at his chair. Standing to her feet, "You sound super cliche..." Yoshiko waved her hand at Ridel. "Just because you were born into a powerful family doesn't mean you have the right to think lowly of others." She mocked him, mimicking his hand moves and positioning as well. "If that's what you call trying to provoke me, you need to do better.. especially considering you are a man... I think." She held one of her fingers up to her nose and placed it there for a moment. "Besides, you were the one who took the assumption that I thought I were better than you. I never stated that once. Also, if you're going to come face-to-face with someone. Try not to forget your morning routine." She teased, pointing out the fact that Ridel's breath was terrible. Izaya began to hit his hand against his desk, "Settle down, settle down! If there is to be no battle, then no need to jump into the lady's face, Ridel. We should continue on with our class, especially considering you all will be taking entrance exams tomorrow. Ridel, please return to your seat." "My breath? What does she.....OH NO!", ''Ridel just noticed he had, indeed, forgotten his "morning routine". ''"Dammit woman, you win this round. You are a tough opponent indeed.", he thought. Ignoring the students around him, Kamui turned towards their instructor and raised his hand. "I personally prefer Kidō. In my opinion, it is the most versatile, adaptable, and personal skill of the core arts you have mentioned. That is not to say I would slack in my training with the other two arts, but kidō can more drastically change depending on the user and their preferred disposition in combat, be it offensive, defensive, supplementary, and so on." Kamui placed his hand down and slightly nodded in respect to the teacher for listening to him. What Do Souls Eat? The class had finally ended, each of the students that attended the Shin'ō Academy had been directed to the feeding hall or the cafeteria, as the World of the Living would call it. The size of this room was insane, as it held well over a hundred students at a single time. Even teachers made their way in, trying to get their stomachs full before the start of their next class. At a table near the middle sat "Yoshiko's Group", consisting of the Shihouin herself, her sister, and a few other students that banded with them. While everyone enjoyed their meals, Yoshiko just sat around and basically watched. Eyes closed, all she could think about was the entrance exams tomorrow. But she wasn't worried about herself, hell she was confident that she'd pass it with flying colors, but it was her sister she was concerned for. Train of thought obscured by one of the students calling her name, Yoshiko lifted her head to address them. "Yoshiko," the student began, tilting their head at a student sitting at a table alone. "that Kaito Ichikiba, is he really one of the Elites of our class?" For a moment, Yoshiko was quiet. Her own eyes drifted to the Soul sitting at the table alone. "Well, yeah... I've seen what he can do first hand, his rank is no fluke. I can almost guarantee which squad he'll be joining too." She placed her hand against her face, "But there's no need to worry about him. We should focus on ourselves and figure out what we are going to do, to ensure our entrance." "Yeah right!" The boy stated, "Everyone here knows you'll ace your exam. I feel sorry for you Yoshino, have you even talked to any of the lieutenants of the other divisions?" Yoshino smiled wide, "Um, no not really. I mean, I've talked to lieutenant Yoshida of the Eleventh Division, but I'm sure that's because of my father... Haha! Other than that, I'm fighting for a chance like everyone else." "Leave her alone, Kaiga. So long as she passes the first part with flying colors, she'll be fine for the rest of it." Yoshiko stated. In another corner of the feeding hall, Ridel was sitting by himself, but the table he was sitting on was full of half finished trays. Just after joining the academy, he made sure everyone knew he would eat all leftovers, and screamed at those who threw away food without giving it to him. So he usually sat by himself, also because most students found him annoying. “I need all the nutrients I can get, to build muscles and have enough energy for my night long workout! I need to ace tomorrow’s test! Guuuoooohhh!”, he told himself loudly, prompting the nearby students to give him annoyed stares. Finishing all of his food, he sat back on his chair. “I can’t allow myself to lose to anyone. I’ve crawled my way from District 77 of South Rukongai and made it all the way to the academy...”, hitting the table with his fist, he continued to tell to himself, “I HAVE to pass tomorrow’s test...Tch! Even if it means I have to practice my Kido.” He rushed outside after cleaning his table, and proceeded to run around the school grounds, with several stops to do some push ups, in order to digest his food. He had done this since he began at the academy as well, so most students already knew his ritual and how he could just run and exercise after stuffing his face. First Impressions Hideki looked over at the table of various recruits from the comfort of a corner table where he sat alone. Not that he was a social outcast, or at least he didn't consider himself one, but he liked the solitude. It gave him a chance to process what had been taught in his own way without being called out for daydreaming. He hated the strict attitude that encapsulated the core values of the Academy, and he would often get told that in order to become a Shinigami, one must have that strict attitude as the foundation of who they were. Regardless of that attitude, he had quietly become one of the top students, with emphasis on the 'quiet' aspect. While he had a carefree attitude and liked conversing with his colleagues, he hated the thought of being popular in any regard. His goal at this point was to graduate and join Squad One, as ironic as it sounded. Hideki's teachers almost laughed at his choice of squad, save for the few that had personally taken an interest in him. He hoped to make them proud. Category:Role-Plays